Bonds
by sno.is.pure
Summary: What if everything that Itachi had done really wasn't his doing? THIS IS NOT AN ITACHI AND SASUKE PAIRING FIC! AN: the VERY end of chap 5 has been tweaked a tad bit!
1. Sunset?

**AN: I don't own Naruto... etc.**

Huff, Huff

I was walking as fast as I could to my parents room.

_What just happened? Why was I at the creek, and suddenly, why am I at my house? And why is it suddenly almost sunset? What time is it?! Was I under the influence of the __Shintenshin no Jutsu__? No! That's impossible! It was 10:00 AM when I went to the creek with Shisui, and now it looks like it's at least 6:00 PM! I know I'm not in a genjutsu, so what the hell is going on?_

As I was walking in the hallway, the setting sun cast my shadow in front of me, showing that I had a sword strapped on my back. I also noticed that I was wearing my ANBU uniform.

_What?! A sword? That's weird, when I left home this morning, I didn't have any weapons on me, let alone a sword. And why am I wearing ANBU attire? I am pretty sure I wore civilian clothes today. And what about the lights? It's not time to sleep yet, but all the lights are off. Curious…_

As I pondered on this, a wild thought had crossed my mind.

_No way! Don't tell me that the clan was attacked!_

I ran as fast as I could to my parent's room. When I approached the door, I saw that it was locked.

_Are there survivors in there? Or are the attackers in there? What should I do? Enter? Leave? It's better to be safe than sorry I guess, so I'll go in!_

I reached for the sword on my back, and broke into the room. The sight that met my eyes caused me to reel back in horror.

There was blood all over the floors and wall. I also saw two bodies lying on the floor, where all the blood was coming from.

I drew a sharp breath, hoping that what I was suspecting was wrong, that these people weren't my parents. I drew slowly near the bodies, fearing what I would see.

What I saw made me stumble back in horror.

There, on the floor were my parents… DEAD!!!

**AN: This was an idea that I got when I couldn't sleep, so it might be _really_ strange, but please read and review!!**


	2. Encounter

**AN: I don't own Naruto, etc.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I need feedback to make this more enjoyable!**

_What happened? Who did such a thing?_

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I remembered how coldly I treated my dad the last time we spoke today. If only I knew what was going to happen! Guilt tore me apart inside. I regretted not telling mom that I loved her before I left today. And I regretted not helping Sasuke with his… I gasped.

_Sasuke!! Does he know yet? Is he safe? He might still be at the academy or the training grounds. I think he said something about training later today with shurikens. I better go check and make sure he's safe!_

I was turned and was about to leave until a voice stopped me.

"Going somewhere Uchiha Itachi?"

I spun around to see a man with his face hidden in the shadows standing about 5 feet 9 inches wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Who I am is none of your concern. However, I have had the pleasure of slaughtering your whole entire clan. It was very entertaining."

Anger raged inside me. I activated my Sharingan.

He was the one that did this? Killed my family and my clan?

"BASTARD!! YOU'LL PAY!!" I yelled, charging at him.

I heard him scoff.

"My, my. What an attitude! And to think you are considered one of the village's top shinobi. Tut, Tut. What are they teaching about emotions at that ridiculous place they call the academy? Oh well, I guess I was expecting too much."

"SHUT UP!!" his comment made me even more angry. I don't know how I got the sword that was on my back, but I was glad I had it. I just mastered this new technique, and I was itching to use it soon.

_Perfect._ I thought with a smirk. _I guess this what they call killing two birds with one stone._

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" I finally was able to see my opponent's face, and I was very pleased to see that on it was an expression of fear.

"How did you…!" he stuttered, causing me to smirk.

"I'm not known as one of the best shinobi in this village just because I was born." I grew serious "DIE!!!"

I have never felt so satisfied in my life when I saw him hit the floor, lifeless.

_Now I should look for Sasuke, and fast before he gets here._

I was about to leave once more, when another voice stopped me.

"Impressive. After all, you are of the Uchiha clan."

I wheeled around to see a man, about 5 feet 10 inches leering at me. His face was like that of a snake, and he wore the same cloak as the other man.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Orochimaru."

_Orochimaru! He's the one that betrayed Konoha about a month ago!_

"What are you doing here?!"

"Manners boy, where are your manners?"

I glared at him and was about to retort back when he cut me off.

"I am part of the organization known as Akatsuki. Akatsuki is an organization full of S-class missing-nins, all in for a common goal. My partner, Shiyo, the fool you killed back there, was also a part of Akatsuki. I must say, that was a pretty impressive technique you've done back there. And at such a young age too!"

He continued.

"In fact, that technique was so impressive, I think I'll tell you about today's events." He taunted.

"What do you mean? What did you do to the clan?"

"Well, you see, Akatsuki is still an unfinished organization, so we are in need of more members. People like you. So, I had a plan. I had this pathetic partner of mine perform the Shintenshin no Jutsu on you when you were at the creek with your friend, Shisui. Except the Shintenshin no Jutsu Shiyo performed was slightly different than the original Shintenshin no Jutsu. You see, his clan made the technique so that it would hold for long hours. Sometimes even for a day depending on the chakra of the person performing the jutsu, and also on the concentration of the user. Shiyo happened to have a very large amount of chakra and concentration, so he performed it on you while he -or should I say you- slaughtered the whole clan, including Shisui."

"WHAT?!" I was beyond mad.

"But now you possess the Mangekyo Sharingan." he stated.

"The what?" I was puzzled.

_I never knew there was a different type of Sharingan. I only thought there was one. How can he know if he isn't an Uchiha?_

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is a Sharingan that can only be obtained if the user kills his friend. _**His best friend**_"

I was shocked.

_Then when Shiyo killed Shisui with my hands, I obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan? What is the ability of this Sharingan?_

"Uchiha Itachi, if you join us, you won't regret it. In the Akatsuki, there are people who will accept you for being a prodigy. I will also help you master your Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Never! I will never join Akatsuki. Instead, I'll rebuild my clan and raise my little brother well."

"A little stubborn are we?" Orochimaru smirked, "Very well then, we'll see if your precious brother can make it here alive won't we?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I was panicking.

_Is he blackmailing me?_

"In a nutshell, if you disagree, your precious brother dies. I have a few summons waiting outside. If I give them my signal, they will attack your precious brother Sasuke. He is on his way here, you do realize that don't you?"

Sure enough, I heard someone running through the house, calling for mom, dad, and I. It was Sasuke!

_Damn! If only if there is something I can do to prevent Sasuke from coming here! What should I do?!_

Orochimaru smirked. He knew he had the upper hand.

"So what will you do Uchia Itachi? Will you join the Akatsuki? Or will you refuse, and end your brother's life?"

I was going to go crazy. I couldn't betray Konoha, let alone Sasuke, but I couldn't let him get mercilessly murdered. I took a deep breath.

_I'm sorry Sasuke. This is the only solution. I hope you will understand when we meet again in the future._

I turned slowly to Orochimaru.

"I will join Akatsuki." I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth.

"Ku, Ku, Ku… I knew you'd see it my way." Orochimaru gloated. Then, before I could even do anything else, I blacked out.

**AN: OK, I got the second chapter done at the same time, so I figured 'What the heck! Let's post this too.'  
Again: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Sasuke, Run!

**Chapter 3: Sasuke, Run!**

**AN: I am so sorry for the long delay!! . It won't happen again! To make up for it, this chapter is a wee bit longer than the other ones, so enjoy!!**

**Thank you for all the reviewers and people who favorited this story. I got really excited /happy when I saw the stats/reviews, so please keep it up!! **

_Orochimaru's point of view_

As Sasuke's footsteps grew nearer and nearer, I smirked. Quickly, I made the necessary hand seals for the Shintenshin no Jutsu and was transfered to the unconcious body of Itachi. Then I stood in the shadows, getting ready for the fun that I was being promised.

_Show time!_

Sasuke suddenly ran in the room "Otou-san? Okaa-san?" I heard the fear in his voice.

_Good, he's obviously seen the bodies. Well, I guess there is one thing left to do._

I turned to face him. He seemed relieved to see me. **(AN: You know, Itachi, but it's actually Orochimaru)**

"Ni-san! Otou-san and Okaa-san are…"

_Duh, dead!._

"Why?! How?! Who did this to-"

_Gosh what an annoying brat. Guess I'll end it._

I took a shuriken out and threw it at Sasuke, purposely scraping his arm. Although it scratched him a little on the arm, he acted like it was some huge wound, clutching it in pain.

_Pathetic!_

"Ni-san, what are you doing?!"

_Very pathetic. I wonder what I should do with him. Let's play around a bit Sasuke. Let's see how long you can last._

"Foolish little brother." And with that, I activated the Mangekyo Sharingan.

_Let the fun begin!_

And with that, I began to show him the massacre that occurred earlier that day. Every single detail. I would have gladly showed it to him more than once, but his screaming and begging was getting on my nerves, so I decided once was enough.

Sasuke fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the events I showed him. He panted, asking in a voice barely above a whisper

"Why ni-san? Why?" And it was after that, I felt a little faint.

_Huh?! What is going on?! I can't be out of chakra, so what's this feeling?_

Then, with a sudden jerk, I was taken to a dark basement like area **(AN: Just think the area where Kyuubi is in Naruto. Also, this basement like area is Itachi's mind, and for the record, any basement like area will be the mind of everyone. The sudden jerk was because Itachi was fighting to regain control of his mind. However, he was not able to take total control. Thus Orochimaru was taken into the mind. Sorry for the long AN and hope this helps!! . )** I was soon able to see Itachi, and when I saw what he was doing, I was in shock. There was Uchiha Itachi, beginning to take over his mind again.

"How are you able to do this?! What are you doing?! Do you want me to have your brother killed?" But, Itachi was paying no heed. I could see him smiling slightly.

_What?! How can he be unresponsive to that threat?! And what's with the smile? Oh well, I was going to use Sasuke to get a better deal, but I guess I can't. You dug his grave Itachi._

I was about to make hand seals to communicate with my summons to tell them to kill Sasuke, but before I could even form one hand seal, I found myself behind bars made of chakra. Saying that I was startled might have been an understatement.

"Make one move," he growled, "and you'll be dead before you realize it!"

He turned to me, and if looks could kill, I might have been dead the moment he set his eyes on me. With a death glare and in a menacing tone, he growled "Don't you dare think that you can harm my little brother and get away with it!"

I felt myself grow cold with fear for a few seconds, and was relieved when he turned away, only to find that he had regained full control of himself. The thing was that he couldn't completely expel me, so I was still in his mind.

He turned away and began to talk to Sasuke.

_Itachi's Point of View_

I began to regain conciousness with a pain in the back of my head. As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in my mind, and all alone. But, I could feel the chakra of Orochimaru all around me.

_So he took control of me huh? What should I do?_

All of a sudden, I heard my brother screaming and begging for me to stop, to not kill people, and to stop showing him things. Then it hit me.

_Orochimaru, that bastard is showing Sasuke what his partner, Shiyo did while I was under control, with some jutsu or something to make it seem like I did everything. Then later, he would kill Sasuke, or leave him alive. But knowing what a sick bastard he is, he might leave Sasuke alive! That would forever scar him psychologically! Sasuke would be better off dead! Damn!! What should I do?!_

I began to think up of plans when suddenly, I heard Sasuke screaming again, begging me/Orochimaru to stop. I was suddenly very pissed. All of a sudden, I felt power surge through me. An idea came to me, and I tried to expel the sickening chakra of Orochimaru from my mind with my chakra. Slowly, but surely, I began to regain control.

Soon, Orochimaru was sucked into my mind. He looked startled. Very startled.

He asked in a shaky voice, "How are you able to do this?! What are you doing?! Do you want me to have your brother killed?" But I paid no attention to his threat. After all, if he made the wrong move, he'd be the one that would be killed. I couldn't help but smile a little.

I noticed that he made a decision of some sort and was about to form hand seals. I laughed to myself and made a cage made of chakra and enclosed Orochimaru in it.

"Make one move," I growled, "and you'll be dead before you realize it!"

I turned to him, and sent him a death glare and in a menacing tone, I growled "Don't you dare think that you can harm my little brother and get away with it!"

I turned away, and I pushed myself into my body with my chakra.

_Finally! I was able to regain control! Orochimaru you bastard! You will pay for this later! But first, I have to take care of this before I run out of chakra._

I turned to Sasuke. But when I saw him, lying there on the floor, tears streaming endlessly down his face, scared to death, and in so much pain, I thought my heart was being torn into shreds over and over again. With great difficulty, I tried to keep my voice calm and cold. I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew what Orochimaru would and could do. His threat from earlier was still ringing in my ears. Hopefully, he was distracted enough to not notice what my voice would betray.

_I'd better make this really quick! Sasuke, please forgive me._

"Sasuke. Run. Run and cling to life. Live and detest me for every second of your life. Only then will you be able to kill me and avenge the death of Otou-san and Okaa-san, and the rest of the clan." And when those words left my mouth, I felt immediate regret again, and a very large amount of indescribable pain and sorrow.

_Sasuke. Grow up to become a fine shinobi and a good person. Revive our clan, and kill me for what I couldn't protect, and all the pain that I will cause you._

Sasuke looked up at me and my resolve nearly broke down. He asked me in a very small tone "Why? Brother, why?"

Ku Ku Ku

_Damn! Orochimaru's taking control again! I better get Sasuke out of here!!_

I took a kunai out, and took a few steps toward Sasuke. As I hoped, he grew afraid and ran away, screaming in fear.

I was glad Sasuke was gone, for a few seconds later, Orochimaru broke free of my jutsu, and I blacked out. Again.

_Orochimaru's point of view_

_What the hell just happened?! _

I was trembling in fear inside.

_How did he do that? He ruined my fun damnit!! I even felt scared! Oh well, I have more important issues to take care of now._

I then teleported to where Sasuke was heading. I began to tell him how to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan and the secret meeting place of the clan that was nearly no more. I made sure that he was going to blame Itachi for all of this. Judging by how protective Itachi was of Sasuke, doing that was something far worse than killing Sasuke.

Sasuke then fainted.

_Pathetic!_ I thought while stepping over him and heading back to the room where everything happened.

_Now, I'd better get back to the headquaters before Sasori gives me a load of crap about taking forever and how I shouldn't make people wait. Honestly, if it weren't for the Sharingan, I wouldn't even be in Akatsuki!_

And with that, I released the justu, and returned to my body. I took Itachi in one arm and teleported back to the headquarters.

**AN: Blah. I kind of rushed in the end, so sorry if it lacks details!**

**Again, I am so sorry about the **_**long**_** delay!! Please forgive me!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! That way, I could make this story more enjoyable!**


	4. Mission

Chapter 4: Mission 

**The time period of this chapter will be six years after the massacre and about a week after the Chuunin exams.**

_Akatsuki Headquarters, exactly six years after the Uchiha Massacre: _

_It has already been six years since that day, which I forever curse. Okaa-san. Otou-san. Shisui. Sasuke. I miss you all. _

I sighed.

_Sasuke, you are such an idiot. You almost got killed! What the hell were you thinking?_!

I was so grateful that I gathered information on Konoha for Akatsuki. The spy told me of all the happenings in Konoha, and naturally told me about the invasion of the Sound and Sand. There was a huge battle outside Konoha though that caught the eye of our spy. The battle of Sasuke and Naruto against Gaara. I wish I could've seen it. Must have been a sight to see.

Someone knocked on my door and entered.

"Itachi no danna? The leader wants to met you, yeah." Drifted in the annoying voice of Deidara. Then, he left, and I was very glad.

_He just has to add ''yeah' to the end of every single freaking sentence! If I can find any phrase more annoying than that, I'll give Deidara my next bounty. _

I left to meet the leader, I wondering what he had in store of me.

I soon found myself at his door, and entered.

"Itachi, I trust you have heard about the invasion in Konoha by the Sand and Sound, correct?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, unfortunately, all our spies have been killed after they just reported to us. It seems that they have been attacked by Sound nins."

_Wait, he's not leading to what I think he is, is he? _

"Anyway, I need you to go to Konoha."

_Damn. _

"Right now, we need one spy on the inside, and about two spies who regularly have guard duties. This will be a solo mission. Any questions?"

"No."

"Prepare to leave now. You are dismissed."

I hurriedly headed for my room, planning for the mission.

_I guess I have to use the henge justu with some moderations (AN: Itachi modified the henge jutsu so that he can hold it for long hours and it wouldn't eat up his chakra). Maybe I will visit the graves otou-san, okaa-san, and Shisui, if I have time. Should I go see Sasuke though? _

I made some hand seals and transported to the outskirts of Konoha.

I stared ahead as memories of my former family and home overwhelmed me. Suddenly, I sensed a familiar chakra. Then, I realized who it belonged to.

"You don't have to hide Kakashi. I won't kill you."

He came out of his hiding spot and appeared right next to me.

"I know they are wrong about you killing your whole clan. I just know it. You would never do anything cruel like that. Especially to Sasuke."

"Glad you know, but are you willing to help me convince the rest of the world?"

Kakashi grinned. I think. I can never really tell because of his stupid mask!

"Welcome back! But what are you doing here? It's been six years since you left. Why now?

_Great, this question. _

"I ran into a lot of problems while I was on the trail of the murderers. I lost them eventually. After traveling for a while, I heard about the invasion, and naturally was worried. So I decided to come for a visit."

I performed the hand seals for it, and transformed.

"I see. Well, let's stop the chit-chat and meet my team!"

"You actually have a team?! I never knew you were the teaching type."

"Well let's say I was really intrigued by this group."

"Well, who is in it? Do you have a Hyuuga? An Aburame? A Nara? Who??"

"You'll see when we get there." He said with what I guessed was a grin. Ughh!! Stupid mask!!

"Oh yeah, do you have a passport?"

"No, but I have the Sharingan."

"You never change do you?"

"Guess not."

As we approached the guards, I noticed that security was A LOT tighter than what it should have been. Security must have been tightened after the invasion.

"Halt! Who… Oh, Hatake-san! Welcome back! Does your companion have a passport?" The guard asked while looking at me.

I quickly activated my Sharingan and began to hypnotize him.

"Okay Wantabe Fuji, you are all set! Enjoy your stay at Konoha!"

"Thanks."

Kakashi and I walked into Konoha. I looked around. There was rubble everywhere, but oddly, Konoha still seemed pretty much the same.

"I missed this place."

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but let's hurry before my cute little gennins get mad at me for being three hours late."

_Cute gennins? Three hours late? Why do I suddenly pity the team Kakashi has?_


	5. Visitor

**Chapter 5: Visitor**

**AN: NOTE! This is the edited version of chap. 5... I just changed the VERY end......... xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
****ENJOY!!!!**

Sasuke's Point of View: 

"That Kakashi sensei! Where the hell is he, dattebayo?!"

Immediately it was followed by a loud punch, probably in the head, also followed by the even louder voice of Sakura yelling.

"Shut up Naruto!! You are disrupting the quiet!! Huh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." I replied, not really paying attention to what was said.

For some odd reason, Itachi has been crossing my mind these days. And the usual rage and hatred wasn't attached whenever he crossed my mind. No, instead, I felt sorrow.

_Is it because of the anniversary? And what was with last night's dream? _

_Flashback_

It was dark all around me. I could hear Itachi's voice calling for me in a pleading tone. He then began to materialize in the air with a very sad expression. He kept on repeating "Sasuke, I'm sorry. Forgive me." over and over until a large group of snakes appeared. But instead of the happiness I should have felt because of his death, I felt the need to help him.

I began to yell his name, but he yelled "SASUKE! RUN! RUN!!!"

I ran, but towards Itachi, planning to help him. But before I could take another step, another group of snakes appeared, dragging me away from him. I kept screaming for Itachi, Itachi for me, until I could no longer see, or hear him.

I felt lost when I could no longer hear or see him, so I just gave up struggling against the snakes. But suddenly, I heard the sickening laugh of Orochimaru. I panicked, and then woke up with a startle.

_End of Flashback_

The loud yell of Sakura and Naruto yelling "YOU'RE LATE!!" to Kakashi brought me back to earth.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. But today, I have a guest with me."

For once, it was a reason that was actually believable. Standing next to Kakashi was a man. He was about six feet tall with spiky black hair with a pale complexion. He was wearing a black cloak. For some reason, I had a strange familiar feeling from his chakra.

"Guys, this is Wantabe Fuji, an old friend of mine. He is from the Hidden Village of the Mist. He is going to stay here for a while until he heads to Hidden Village of the Wave. Fuji, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Fuji tensed when he heard my name.

_Oh great, another round of "Uchiha?! Uchiha Sasuke?! The survivor of the massacre?!" Wonderful. Just wonderful. _

But all he did was look at me for a while. Then he said a little speech about hoping to get along. Naruto jumped to the occasion, and began yelling about how he would become a Hokage and the other stuff he'd talk about to Fuji. Luckily, it was cut short by Sakura.

After Naruto calmed down a bit, Fuji gave a strange look to Kakashi. It must have meant something, for Kakashi then told us to do our drills. We all started our drills with Naruto yelling about how he'd finish them first, when I remembered to talk to Kakashi about my cursed seal. But when I turned around, Kakashi and Fuji were both gone.

Shrugging, I just began my drills.

I couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something strange about Fuji.

_Itachi's Point of View: _

We approached a training ground and as soon as Kakashi was spotted by his team, two members greeted him with a very loud "YOU'RE LATE!!"

He began to apologize by saying that he had a guest, and then began introducing me.

"Guys, this is Wantabe Fuji, an old friend of mine. He is from the Hidden Village of the Mist. He is going to stay here for a while until he heads to Hidden Village of the Wave. Fuji, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

I tensed.

_Sasuke?! Sasuke was on his team?! _

I looked at him. He had grown a lot. I wondered how much he has progressed. Bringing myself back to earth, I gave a tiny speech about hoping to get along with the team. Naruto suddenly jumped in front of me and launched into a speech about being Hokage and ramen. He was making me very hungry.

Naruto ended every single sentence with 'Dattebayo!!' it got very annoying after a while. VERY annoying. Even more annoying then Deidara's ending with 'yeah'. Eventually, to my relief, Sakura punched Naruto, making distracting him from finishing his speech.

_Damn!! Now I guess I just have to give Deidara my bounty!! _

"Ah, Kakashi-san, might I have a word with you?" I inquired giving him a tell tale glance.

"OK Fuji. Well, guys I want you to do the usual drills. And don't try to cheat Naruto. You remember what happened last time right?" Kakashi said slyly.

Upon hearing those words, Naruto's mischievous grin turned into a horrified expression. No doubt he remembered. I really pitied the boy.

"First one finished will receive an interesting prize. Begin, NOW!" And they were off.

As Kakashi and I moved to a bunch or bushes nearby.

"Of all the things you talked to me about on our way here, you didn't think that you could tell me about my little brother?!"

"Surprise!!" He said with what I think was grin.

"Kakashi! I ought to…"

"Before you finish that, there is something I think you should know." He said in a serious tone.

There were sirens going off in my head.

_He's serious. That is definitely a bad thing. It must be about Sasuke. _

"It's about Sasuke, right?

"Yes. A lot of major things have happened in your absence. For starters, he believes that he is an avenger, and lives only to kill you."

I might have been ripped into shreds, and I wouldn't have noticed. I felt numb all over.

_Sasuke wants to...kill me? What the hell did Orochimaru do to Sasuke that day? _

My shock and pain must have shown, for Kakashi looked at me for a long time.

"Are you OK?" Kakashi sounded very concerned.

"Yeah, just continue." I said shakily.

"Well, during the recent Chuunin Exams, during the second part of it, he was attacked by Orochimaru and received the cursed seal."

"What?! Is it by any chance like the one Anko-senpai received when she was young?"

"It's slightly different, but for the most part, it is very much like Anko's."

Honestly, I would rather have Kakashi tell me that Sasuke was dead rather than Sasuke having the cursed seal. Anko-senpai had told me about her cursed seal, and the little bit she told me about the seal was something that I definitely wouldn't want Sasuke to go through.

"Fortunately, I was able to seal it, but I am pretty sure that the seal broke. I would reseal it, but these days, I don't have the time or chakra to reseal it." He sighed.

"On a different note, Naruto and Sasuke have developed a very intense rivalry. To the point that it worries me. You see, Jiraya-sama, you know, one of the Sannin, teaches Naruto, so Naruto always advances more than Sasuke. Causing Sasuke to become frustrated and very jealous. I am very worried that it will make him go to Orochimaru for power. Especially because he wants to become powerful quickly and kill you."

If Orochimaru was within my line of vision, he would have dropped dead without realizing it. Never have I been so pissed off in my life.

"Itachi, are you really OK?"

"Yeah. I guess it's my fault for ditching my brother for six years. I mean, if I didn't leave, maybe this wouldn't even have happened."

"Speaking of which, what really happened on that day?"

_Damn. He just has to ask this. What should I say? _

"Sasuke said something about..." but he was cut off by a poof, and a man appeared.

_Phew! Saved from the question. _

"Hatake-san! The Council needs to see you right away!"

"I'll be right there."

The man poofed out of sight. Kakashi turned to me.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting. But my team has to be in training. They haven't trained ever since the invasion. So can you take over for me?"

I sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks!" and with that, he left in a cloud of smoke.

I walked into the training fields to see the team throwing shurikens at targets. With a pang, I remembered the promise that I never kept to Sasuke.

_'Onii-san!! Can you help me with my shuriken practice?'_

I took note of Sasuke's form. His feet were a little off. When practicing, it wouldn't make much of a difference, but once he was in a battle, it would count. I smirked and continued to walk toward the team.

_Looks like I can keep that promise, little brother.  
_  
"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura- Kakashi has been called away by the Council, so for now, I shall help you with your training. But before that, you should fix your feet Sasuke. That can really make a difference with your throwing."


	6. Fujisensei

**Chapter 6: Fuij-sensei**

**AN: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY!!!!! T.T ****Again, I've just been so caught up with things here and it was hard to actually sit down and keep cranking out ideas for this story. But things have settled a little, and I've realized how much I missed writing this!  
Which reminds me...**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY, if it weren't for you reviewers, I might not even being typing this! .**

**PLEASE ENJOY! (and review!!!!!!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After giving tips and advice to the team and after they began to tire of the practice, I got up.

"Hey guys, how about we take a hike? Maybe I'll even teach you a thing or two along the way?"

After hearing an enthusiastic whoop, a cheery yes, and a "hn" we began the hike.

"So, what will you teach us, Fuji-sensei?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Just follow me, and you'll see." I smiled reassuringly as I turned and began walking toward a mountain, trying to make it obvious that I was hesitant about my surroundings.

At first, it was nice a peaceful with the whole team just absorbing the nature. But of course it ended up with Naruto and Sakura bickering for what felt like eternity, until we came to a heavily forested area in the mountain. Without stopping in my tracks, I threw six shurikens behind my back, two aimed at each team member. I heard four metallic clashes and four thuds as the shurikens I just threw were being deflected. Sasuke's chakra suddenly rushed to Sakura, and then the last two were down.

Wiping the smirk off my face I turned around.

"Well, well… You twerps were better than I thought. Well, maybe it'd be more appropriate to say 'you two twerps'."

"What the hell are you doing, dattebayo?!" I could see the pain glazing Naruto's eyes.

_So he didn't get the clues, and he trusted me, yet he managed to deflect the projectiles. He has fast reflexes..._

"You were trying to test us, weren't you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Precisely."

Naruto and Sakura just stared at Sasuke and I like we told them we were pregnant.

"Care to enlighten your teammates Sasuke?" I asked.

Sighing, Sasuke launched into a brief explanation.

"When we were walking, I noticed that he was being a little hesitant about the direction where we were going. That meant he wasn't familiar with the area. So, he wasn't going to attack us. If he was going to, then he would not have been so hesitant. He would probably have studied the area better ahead of time, so he could set something up to his advantage."

"Very good Sasuke. Sakura, you should not be so trusting of strangers. If you have fast reflexes like Naruto, it might be a different story, but unfortunately, that is not the case. Keep that in mind."

"Of course, Fuji-sensei." Sakura looked a little down. Maybe she was the medic nin type like Rin was. This team kind of did remind me of Obito-sempai and Kakashi's team.

"Naruto, you have very fast reflexes, which saved you today, but be more alert in the future. You never know what might happen, or what you can pick up."

"Of course, dattebayo!!" he loudly replied. I was barely able to suppress my scowl at that word Naruto loved to use

Sakura suddenly asked a question.

"Um, Fuji-sensei? If you brought us to a random place, and I'm pretty sure none of us knows where we are, then how are we going to get back?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. Well, as you all know, as shinobi, you will receive missions in foreign places. Although it is likely you will have a map of the area, it is not always a guarantee, and there always is the possibility of getting lost. So, if find yourself in that situation, you would have to rely on your senses and knowledge to determine where you are or where you should go." I looked at the team, hoping they'd get what I was getting at.

"Basically, we just have to look for a river on this mountain, and it will lead us back to the training grounds we just left that also had a river running through it."

"Excellent Sasuke! You've got a part of it. There is a waterfall on this mountain. What I want you all to do is go find the waterfall on this mountain. It is like a race, and the waterfall is the finish line, but you have to use your senses and knowledge. Once you reach the stream, throw two objects with two explosive notes in the air and detonate them. Whenever you see two explosions, head to the area. That is where we will all meet. Any questions?" Nobody answered. And then…

"SASUKE!!! I will beat you to the waterfall, dattebayo!! I swear I'm going to beat you and get there first with my super shinobi skills, dattebayo!!!"

"What super shinobi skills dobe?"

"Guys, stop…" Sakura intervened.

"I won't list them, because then you'll know them, and copy me dattebayo!"

"In other words, you don't have any dobe." Sasuke replied cooly.

"Guys…" Sakura repeated a little louder.

I coughed loudly a few times to get the attention of the bickering students.

"OK then, begin NOW!!" To my surprise, they stopped bickering and sped off. I sat down and began to plan the mission I had to carry out for my organization.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kakashi's Point of View:_

_What's with the sudden order from the Council to see me? Oh well. At least Itachi has a chance to be with Sasuke for a while. But really, what is this all about?_

I entered the Hokage's building, where a secretary led me to the meeting room.

"Hatake Kakashi reporting. You requested for me?" I said while bowing respectfully to the puppeteers of Konoha.

"Welcome Hatake-san. Have a seat." An elder gestured to a rickety wooden chair.

"As you are aware, we are in a huge crisis right now. Our Hokage has passed away, leaving us vulnerable and leaderless. We have been attacked by two Hidden Villages whom we had treaties with. Most of the village is a wreck. Countless villagers and shinobi died during the invasion. Luckily, the Hidden Village of the Sand had realized that they had been betrayed and tricked the whole time, so we had regained a powerful ally." the elder narrated. It seemed that despite the many people in the room, only one was doing the talking.

_And you are telling me this because I might not remember what happened about a week ago?_

"But there is yet another big issue that we have on our hands. It is an organization known as 'Akatsuki'. Right now, we know virtually nothing about Akatsuki, save for the fact that Akatsuki is made up of very talented and powerful missing-nins. One of them was Orochimaru, before he left the organization for unknown reasons. Although we do not know a lot about them, one thing is for certain. They are not planning to do good in the world."

_Oh no. This better not be what I think it is..._

"So, Hatake-san, right now, you are the best shinobi for this mission. We want you to gather whatever information you can about Akatsuki. This will be an S-rank mission, and you have all the time you need. You can leave whenever you wish, but it is preferred that you leave as soon as possible. Obviously, for this mission, you would have to go undercover. I suggest you go to Hidden Village of the Mist. They tend to have a lot of missing-nins. Your team will be placed under Yuhi Kurenai with Team 8 during your absence. Are there any questions?"

_Great, just great. Itachi came for a once visit for the first time in six years. Who knows when he'll be back again, if ever? But here I am, about to be assigned a S-ranked mission for God knows how long. I don't even know if I'll even return in one piece. Lovely, just lovely!_

I shook my head.

"Then you are dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Itachi's Point of View (Somewhere on the mountains):  
_

No sooner had I made a basic outline about my targets and how I was going to place a mind controlling jutsu on the targets, I heard two explosions. Someone had reached the waterfall already.

With a few hand seals, I reached the waterfall to see Sasuke sitting on a rock looking quite bored.

"Impressive. Very impressive. That is something I would expect from an Uchiha."

He froze at those words.

_Crap! I forgot how much those words mean to Sasuke!_

Sorrow, shock, and rage flashed in his eyes.

"You…"

"Ackkk! Sasuke! How'd you get here so fast, dattebayo?! Damn!" much to my relief, a frustrated Naruto had crashed into the clearing

"Shut up Naruto!!" Sakura was quick to punch Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan…" he whined.

Sasuke kept staring suspiciously at me while I tried to ignore his looks by getting Naruto and Sakura's attention.

"Okay team! Now that we're all here, let's go back to the training field!" I tried to be very enthusiastic to mask my uneasiness. It looked like I needed to be extra careful from now on.

----

**TBC...** Next Chapter currently developing!!!!!!

----

----

----

**AN: btw... HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!!!! (and New Years of course!!!!)**


End file.
